1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system of an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to a holder of battery cells capable of dissipating heat produced by operation of the battery cells to the battery system surroundings and a retainer for securing the holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, automobiles driven by burning fossil fuels have been a major source of air pollution. and Consequently, studies have been made to develop commercially feasible electric vehicles powered by electric energy supplied by a battery system therein. The battery system generally has a plurality of battery cells which are electrically connected in a serial or parallel manner to provide a requisite voltage. The battery cells are arranged close together to minimize the space requirement of the battery system. Accordingly, a suitable device which is capable of transferring heat produced during the operation of battery cells in the small space is required. Further, the battery system needs an appropriate system for securing the battery cells tightly so that the battery cells will not become damaged or disrupted while the vehicle is in use on, e.g., a rough or uneven road.